6 Days Of Sorrow
by 56th Reg. Sergeant Epps Hande
Summary: Tails' brother wants to bring Cosmo back, but the result of his experiment left the plant with only several days to live before it withers and die. Can Cosmo be saved or will she be gone forever? T to be safe. Title may change depends on the chapter.
1. To Bring Back The Dead

**A/N : Those who have watched the Japanese version of Sonic X to the end, tell me : did you agree that Cosmo should die? If I answer it myself: No.**

**That's why, I made this fanfic. I'm not good at romance, so… well… this is my first try.**

**Day 0 : To Bring Back the Dead.**

Tails had locked himself inside his workshop. He didn't make any contact with his friends, or even his brother, Levinski. The twin-tailed fox had closed the door, not letting everyone get inside.

Although not really understanding it, Levinski was told by Sonic about Cosmo. Tails seemed to have huge crush on her. If it wasn't so, why else would he screamed those three words at the last seconds?

The grass green fox knew how his blonde furred brother felt. He had felt it too when Natasha was killed on that 'accident'. The pain was healed after he met Starlight though. It was different case, as Tails didn't have anyone else to heal the pain, although Cream came to the closest.

Nah, he doesn't think Cream would do, especially with Cosmo's plant around.

So why did Tails lock himself up on the workshop? At that very week?

Simple: Cosmo died at that week. And Tails thought he should spent that week mourning her.

It disturbed Levinski to hear his brother crying every time he passed the workshop. But he couldn't do anything. He doesn't have any healing powers. He can't even use Chaos energy. Even if he could, Sonic had done Chaos Regeneration and it didn't work as hoped. It did work though, in a manner of speaking…

Unless…

Levinski stopped walking around his lab as an idea crossed his mind. His eyes landed on a bottle of Regeneration Liquid. A glint of hope could be seen on his face. Maybe he can bring her back…

Levinski snatched the bottle and took his Nitrous Wind. The fox rode on his Extreme Gear to Tails workshop. He was going to surprise his brother.

Little did he know that it would be the worst mistake in his life…

**A/N : Short… yes… but don't worry. This is just a prologue.**

**That Regeneration Liquid thingie is a liquid that has the ability to heal EVERY kind of flesh wounds and sickness. But let's see when Lev poured it on Cosmo Plant.**


	2. Degeneration

**A/N : Well, this is the first chapter, or the second, or… whatever.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own STH or anything I don't own. I own Levinski and the plot though.**

**Day 1 : Degeneration.**

Levinski arrived on Tails workshop in a few minutes. He quickly pushed the bell, too enthusiastically.

"Go away…" Tails' voice could be heard.

"Tails, please open the door, it's about Cosmo"

As soon as the word 'Cosmo' escaped his lips the door was opened in an instant, "What about her?"

"I think I may know a way to bring her back."

Tails' eyebrow rose. Chaos Regeneration failed. What would Levinski do to bring her back? Some kind of voodoo ritual? Oops, he had let his imagination gone too far. Tails then spotted the teal substance on a bottle tied on Levinski's belt. He soon knew what Levinski wanted to do. "Regeneration Liquid?"

"Precisely!"

Both foxes dashed toward Cosmo Plant, tripping everything lying on the floor. They stopped on Tails desk, looking at the small plant on the pot. Levinski opened the bottle and prepared to pour it down. "Well, this is it…" said Levinski. "I hope this works…"

With that, he poured the teal-colored liquid on the plant. At first, nothing happened, but then Levinski saw the plant's leaves turning pale. He frowned as the other parts of the plant followed. It was not good, not good at all.

"Lev?"

"T-Tails… I think… I just… killed it."

There was a brief moment of silence, until it was broken by Tails, "WHAT?"

"It's not dead yet… but… I think it's withering…"

"L-Lev… how could you?"

"I-I'm sorry… I'm so…"

"Go."

Levinski was taken aback as the blonde fox glared at him. If looks could kill… damn, it would've been worse than getting struck by Shadow's Chaos Blast. He could feel it piercing his body already. "T-Tails… I…"

"GO!"

The sudden outburst forced the grass green vulpine to run as fast as he could from the workshop. He grabbed his Nitrous Wind and sped away, leaving the blonde vulpine crying on the desk, a lot worse than before.

And to tell the truth, Levinski could hear his cries echoing on his head.

Tears began to drop from his eyes as the last scene repeated on his head. He had sentenced the plant to death. It was Tails' last hope to bring Cosmo back, and he… he had ruined it…

"What have I done…?"

* * *

><p>Tails had stopped crying. He had regretted yelling at his brother. But the pain was unbearable. Although Lev just wanted to help him, he couldn't help but feeling furious toward him. He shouldn't have come.<p>

The twin-tailed fox left the desk and threw himself to the bed. He continued crying under the pillow. He wasn't going to see Cosmo again. Worse, he was going to see her die, _twice_.

**A/N : Another short chapter. But this story wasn't planned to be really big. Let's see about the next ones… I hope you like this one, if not… I'm not good at romance, so… yeah.**


	3. Collision Between Brothers

**A/N : I don't want to make my readers to think that I'm actually going to wipe Cosmo out of existence, so… I'll just continue it a bit. But don't force me to do another update till 19****th**** of April.**

**Disclaimer : Don't own 'em…**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2 : Collision between Brothers.<strong>

Ever since the yesterday, the golden-orange fox with twin-tails always looked at the pale plant which was once his dear friend. She had left him on that day…

…and she's going further away.

Every second passes painfully, Tails' eyes never left the plant, although he was aware that looking at it will only make it worse than before. _It was all because of him_, those words repeatedly echoing on his head. It was true that Levinski just wanted to help, but it was also true that it was his fault that Cosmo was d…

…dying…

…again…

Those two words, why is it so hard to just even mention it in his head? And at the same time why does it keep replaying in his head?

_Perhaps someone can help me_, Tails stood up, walking out to see his best friend. He's really going to need someone to cheer him up…

* * *

><p>It's not every day Sonic sees his best friend's brother crying. Levinski was always silent, cranky and… he was certainly not a crybaby. But right now, he was kneeling on Sonic's feet, as if begging for mercy.<p>

"Look, Lev. I don't know what's going on, but can you please just calm down and get up? There are plenty of people watching us…"

Levinski nodded and got up, wiping his tears as he did. A few minutes later, he finished explaining everything. Sonic stared at the fox, not with anger, but with shocked expression, "You… what?"

"I hurt her, Sonic. Now she's going to die… forever…"

"Look, buddy. There must be some way to reverse the effect. I mean you're a genius, Lev. There's gotta be…"

"There is none, Sonic."

"Well have you tried it?"

"Well, no but…"

"Are you sure that the effect is absolute?"

"Not really, but…"

"Then why did you say there's no way to cure Cosmo?"

"If I want to research for some cure, I'm gonna need the plant, Sonic. You know Tails is never going to show her to me anymore, hell, he'd beat me up to pulp if he ever saw me again!"

"Then we'll go together, see if he's still angry at you."

Actually, it was not necessary since the fox in question had just arrived, and just as Levinski would've expected, Tails did not like what he saw at all. The brother that ruined it all… Tails knew he couldn't hold it any longer.

He charged…

**SLAM!**

…and slammed his fist right on his brother's cheeks.

Sonic was surprised to see Tails suddenly came in front of him, and even more surprised that he actually acted like Levinski had feared. Speaking of him, the green fox got up looking at his brother with sadness in his face and… was it anger? Then Sonic remembered that Levinski does have bad temper. "Oh no…"

"Tails… I'm so…"

But before he could even finish it…

**WHACK!**

The grass green fox received another punch, now on the forehead. That did it, Levinski growled and punched Tails back on his face, returned by Tails with a kick on the abdomen. Levinski staggered to the nearest table and took an empty bottle. Without even thinking twice, he shattered it on Tails' face, causing the twin-tailed fox's cheek bleeding.

Sonic knew things will be really rough, he was about to step between them, just in time when Tails slammed a wooden chair right on Levinski's face. "Tails! Lev! Enough!"

Both foxes didn't hear him, and Sonic knew it because Levinski had already pushed Tails' head on the ground, returned by Tails slamming Levinski's own head to the wall. Not finished, he thunder-shoot him to the nearest chili dog stand. Sonic quickly grabbed Tails' arm as he was about to charge at Levinski again.

Levinski lied on the floor, his body painted with his own blood. His eyes… the anger was gone, replaced by sadness, tears dropping on his cheek. He screamed and ran away far from sight.

"Tails, what the hell?" Sonic shouted at his best friend.

"I… I don't know… when I saw him… I just… lost control…"

"Lost control? You two were trying to **KILL** each other!"

"Sonic… I'm so… sorry…"

"No, you better tell that to your brother, Tails, that is if he's still brave enough to look at you."

Tails got up and wiped the blood out of his face. "But, what if we…"

"I'll make sure that won't happen, Tails. But I think Lev has enough to take in for today. Let him have his time alone until tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Oookay, I'm feeling really sorry for both of 'em. I don't which side I'll be in on this chapter.**

**Review please!**


	4. Should We Give it Another Try?

**A/N : I'm guessing you're all waiting for the next chapter. Well even if not I updated it now.**

**By the way, how about playing Sonic X's Hikaru Michi on the sixth/last day?**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except my characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3 : Should We Give It Another Try?<strong>

Tails approached Levinski's doorstep. He knew that he had been too hard on him. And though there was a part of him that still hated him for what he had done, Tails knew that somehow his relationship must be fixed.

He knocked the door, but there was no answer. Tails got worried and before if knew it, he spun the door knob, finding the door open.

Tails heard some snore, with a sound similar to himself. It was coming from the kitchen. He quickly rushed there and there his brother was. Levinski was lying on the floor, with a pile of bottles next to him.

The twin-tailed fox tried to count the bottles. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven...

Holy s...

Even a guy with immunity as strong as Levinski, no one can drink more than a fifty or more bottles of Vodka. Tails carried his single-tailed wasted twin to the bathroom to clean him up.

Tails was quick to take Levinski's clothes off. Now after his cloth was off, he's start to look like a green furred Tails, with one tail only.

Tails turned the shower on and aimed it at him. The cold water splashing on his face woke the fox instantly. "CHYORT! WHAT THE...?"

The fox spotted his brother giving him a bath, "Tails? What are you..."

He was unable to finish it as the younger fox showered him again.

* * *

><p>As Tails was finished, he took Levinski's clothes to the plastic bag that was supposed to be delivered to the laundry. Levinski was left without any clothing, safe his boots and shoes. "Tails, that was the last cloth I have" he said.<p>

"So?" the twin tailed replied, "You're a Mobian, Lev."

Although a Mobian, he still felt uncomfortable without clothes to cover him. Well, the boy was raised by humans in a Mobian-less world after all.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before they spoke again. "I have something to say to you." They said in unison.

"You first." Said Tails.

"No, you fir-... okay then. I'm sorry." Levinski spoke, "I had no idea that the fluid will kill her. I was too anxious to do it. And… I don't know what to do now. I still wanted to bring her back, but it's not that easy and I fear it is just going to make it worse than it already has."

"It's okay, I forgive you. And I'm sorry I punched you yesterday. I was… out of control. When I heard you cried, the first time I heard you actually cried, I realized what I had done… I…"

"Don't worry. You had all the right to beat me, and you still have it."

"But that doesn't change anything about you drinking 50 bottles of Vodka in a single night! If it was me, I would've died!"

"That was my intention… suicide."

"Coward…"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Said Levinski finally, "I didn't know what to do. My brother hated me, and I had no one to talk with."

"What about Starlight?"

"Tried to call her, but I thought she already knew about my… action in your lab because she didn't respond. Normally she would immediately answer. I was afraid she hated me for what I did."

"No, don't worry. I didn't tell anyone besides Sonic anything."

Levinski paused for awhile, "…I was a fool, wasn't I, Tails?"

"Yes, but now you can make up your mistake because now I support you," but then Tails paused, "Scratch that. I _demand_ you to redeem yourself now, by actually bringing her back instead of killing her."

"Then I'm gonna need your help."

"That's what I'm talkin' about. Let's get started!"

* * *

><p>Both vulpines went down to Levinski's basement lab. The lights went on automatically as they entered the vast science lab. Tails had been in this lab before. It was rustier, darker as the walls are not painted and was still gray, and more scattered. The lab was not that fancy, with only some machines on several spots for experiments. The floors were made of white slabs, very simple. What divided it into several rooms were some thick walls with doors or curtains. The room was ceiling-less. There was one that was sealed and locked, called 'emergency containment evac chamber', used only if the experiments went haywire. The walls there were so thick that even a tank shell can destroy it. There was also a glass window, with same thickness. The vents were equipped with filters to prevent toxic gas coming inside. Also, there was the AC-like machine to purify the air suppose if the gas has breached through.<p>

"Okay, to start. We're gonna need to analyze the Regeneration Liquid first" Said Levinski, "Since they never actually use it to grow plants, we might need to take some time to study it. You do know humanoids and animals have different cell structure than plant's, don't you?"

"Yes, the plants have plastids and cell walls. But as far as I can tell it's not like Cosmo can do a photosynthesi-"

"She's now a regular plant, isn't she? Where does she get the food and all?"

"Riiiight… So your guessing is the plastids?"

"Yes, unless it's her DNA that makes it incompatible. If that's so, we're not going to get this done on time."

"So, what should we do now?"

Levinski took a leaf from one of the plants he had on a glass case. "First we cause a reaction between the fluid and the chlorophyll." Levinski took a small needle and took small sample of the plant cells, "Tails, record the reactions."

Tails did as told as Levinski was working on the reaction. The fox use the nearest computer pad to scan the reactions. The result was recorded very thoroughly. As the scanning was complete. Levinski had a look on the recording.

"Indeed. The plastids make the fluid incompatible. See, it heals the broken cell walls, it heals the nucleus and all but when it comes across the plastids, all hell broke loose."

"So, how do we get the fluid compatible?"

"I do believe I have some list of chemicals that is used for Regeneration Liquid. If I can scan it and find the problem, we can alter it. Of course it's not like changing a program's code, but it's possible."

Tails sighed in relief. Now, that most of the problems between them are solved, they can finally find a way to actually cure Cosmo.

'_Chaos, please make this works. Don't you worry Cosmo, we'll save you…_' he said to himself in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : And that's the end of a day of sorrow! The sun has starting to rise, I think.**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	5. A New Hope

**A/N : I'm too caught up with the other stories and the forum I role play on (fights going on, I'm thinking of leaving it, because two of the members had already left as far as I can tell), and the fact that my cellphone is out also does not help.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog, I only own my character, Levinski. Starlight belongs to Shadow's Party Girl 96.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4 : A New Hope<strong>

Unlike his twin, Tails didn't sleep last night.

He was too thrilled to sleep. His only thought was to bring Cosmo back before she die for the second time. The plant now looked even paler and more pitiful than ever. Tails could've sworn two of the leaves had already left one of her small branches.

Last night, Levinski had listed all of the ingredients, and to say that they were far too complicated than Tails had imagined would be an understatement.

Tails had already broken some of the vital carbon structures inside the fluid. Now he knew how to create a rough Regeneration Liquid, with instant, non-permanent healing. The other atomic structures were a lot more complicated. He needed Levinski's help for it.

The green fox was snoring on his desk behind Tails. He still doesn't have his usual shirt and pants. Tails looked at his brother, chuckling a bit. The twin-tailed fox didn't want to disturb his brother's peaceful sleep, so he decided to work on his own until his grass-furred twin wakes up.

It didn't take long before he woke up, or to be exact, before he was woken up. The lab door opened, revealing a purple feline with red highlight. Levinski shot out from his sleep, looking at the Mobian cat, "Starlight?"

"I heard about what happened from Tails…" said Starlight.

Levinski looked at Tails, narrowing his eyes. The golden vulpine just replied, "I told her when she called last night."

"I see…" said Levinski, who then turned at Starlight, "So you know?"

"Don't worry, Grass" Starlight kneeled at Levinski, "No one blames you, not anymore."

"Except me. I blame myself for what happened. It's my fault"

"Grass… please. No one anticipated it. At least you can still do something about it. I will help…"

"No" Levinski cut her off, "It's my responsibility, not yours."

Starlight looked down, "Okay, I understand, but don't you ever attempt to suicide again, or I will never forgive you, even in afterlife."

"Okay. It's a promise…"

The feline smiled at the vulpine, "If you ever need me, just call okay? I'll be there faster than you can ever imagine"

Starlight left the lab. She glanced back from the doorway, worrying about Levinski, '_I hope you're not really thinking about leaving this world, Grass…_'

Back with the Prowers, Levinski went to Tails' desk, taking a look on their project, "How's the ingredients?"

"Not good, Lev." replied the kitsune, "Tell me, how do you manage to make one?"

"Well, mixing them all up. Also using some electricity to speed up the process. Lots of them…"

"Okay, my result so far is only a temporary healing. You think that electrifying them will work okay?"

"No," said Levinski, "It doesn't work that way. There's the substance that actually keeps the healing wound from opening again..."

"Great! Then…"

"…but it's also the same substance that doesn't get along with the plastids."

"Aw, man…" Tails then looked at the ingredients available, "So which one's the substance?"

"The purple one…"

Tails took a test tube with dark purple substance, "So basically we need to identify what part causes the negative reaction?"

"Actually, I do know the part. But removing it will require us to go through a complicated substance reconstruction. It's gonna take a couple of weeks or so."

Tails had enough. He slammed his fist on the desk and yelled, "Then tell me the fastest way to solve our problem! We only have 2 Chaos-damn days left! Don't just tell me something that can't be done!"

"Tails, I'm sorry…"

"No… I'm sorry…" Tails dropped his head, "I shouldn't have yelled…"

There was an awkward silence, before Levinski broke it, "There's another way…"

"What?"

"This might be able to work." but then he stopped, "No, the chances are far too slim…"

"What is it?"

"Well, we can put the use of high frequency rays to remove the substances."

"Okay, so what's the problem then?"

"If we're not careful enough, we'll mess up the other parts, and makes the liquid dangerous to use."

"What's the chance of us succeeding in this?"

"I'd say roughly 5%. We can do it repeatedly, but it'll take hours, and right now we're short of the fluid."

Tails turned back, thinking out loud of the idea, sure it was fast enough than breaking the components piece by piece, but if they fail…

"Look, I understand if you don't want to do this, we can find another…"

"No. We'll use this way." said Tails, turning at Levinski, his face so determined, an expression that was rarely visible from the fox's face, "If we are to find another way, we'll just waste more time. We have to use this idea, no matter what."

"I'll prepare the equipments." said Levinski, going to his desk.

The noon passed, so was the afternoon. It was now 6 pm. Tails and Levinski had failed 14 times already. The Regeneration Liquid they had at their disposal was only enough for 6 more experiments.

"Alright, let's try it again…" said Levinski as he put a pot of severely damaged plant. Its leaves were brown, dry and dead.

Tails finished the 15th prototype of the fluid. He poured the liquid on a plant standing on the pot. The leaves suddenly turned pale before it turned brown.

"Failed again."

"Alright, let's keep trying…"

The brothers finally used the last 20th tube. Tails took the finished tube and pour some of the liquid on the last plant on the pot.

It looked really healthy. In fact, its cut stems were starting to heal rapidly.

Tails couldn't believe his eyes, "W-we did it!"

Levinski turned to Tails and the plant. "Really?"

"Yes! We really did it, Lev!"

"Oh, thank God…" the grass green fox took a deep breath, "Now we only have to pour it to Cosmo!"

Tails nodded and quickly pour all the liquid on Cosmo's plant.

Strangely enough, there was no reaction.

"…what?"

The foxes couldn't believe their eyes. All their hard work, it was all for nothing…

"No…" Tails' eyes became glassy, "No, no, NO! NO!"

"Tails… I'm… sorry… Look, I know…"

The kitsune raised his hand on his brother, silencing him. "This is not over. I refuse to give up, not after what we've been through."

"But, we're out of the fluid… and the Terran Colonial Authority's next shipment will only be available in 5 days"

"So we have to 'borrow'"

Levinski's eyes widened, "You're not going to steal GUN's property, will you?"

"I thought you were going to say TCA instead of GUN, and no. Those organizations aren't the only one who has them. There's still someone who might have them…"

"You mean…?"

"Eggman."

Levinski shook his head, "Eggman only works on robots. Mostly robots at least. Chances of him having the Liquid is too slim."

"We have to give it a shot."

"Alright, I'm going with you then."

Tails went to the door, "First we have to prepare the X-Tornado."

Levinski groaned, "Aw, man… can it be anything but X-Tornado? We can use the Extreme Gears instead, you know…"

* * *

><p>The sky had darkened, the X-Tornado was flying up high on the dark of the night, carrying its 6 passengers to Eggman's base.<p>

Those six were Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Starlight, Amy, and Levinski. Sonic and Knuckles were sitting outside, while the others were on their respective seats ("Sonic, why can't you just sit inside with me?" exclaimed Amy).

Tails looked back to the passengers. Levinski was really sick, wanting to puke. The fox really had serious airsick issue, but at least he didn't protest that much.

The fortress was visible. The defenses aren't detecting their enemies high in the sky, yet. Tails slowed the plane down. The fox tried to look for any entrance on the tower, but he found none. "Sonic, it looks like we have to make our own entrance…" Tails told Sonic outside.

"Leave that to me!" Sonic quickly spin-dashed off the plane to the tower, creating a hole as he broke through the metal wall. It was enough for a small person to get inside.

Knuckles followed Sonic, breaking on another part and creating a bigger hole on the tower. Amy went inside the hole made by Sonic, widening the gap as he smashed the wall with her hammer.

"And I thought we were supposed to do this incognito…" muttered Levinski as he saw them breaking through the tower their own way.

"Oh, come on. We're falling behind now…" said Starlight, preparing to jump off.

Both the feline and the vulpine hopped off the plane, going through the wall made by Knuckles. Tails smirked as they were gone. He quickly turned the plane into its X-Cyclone mode. With it, he controlled the robot to kick through the wall (**A/N : Remember that 'Cyclone Kick' by Ella?**) "Talk about a cool way to make an entrance. Not really…" he muttered.

Sonic dashed away from the robots trying to mow him down. "Sorry guys! No time to talk, gotta run!" said Sonic before leaving the robots. "Okay, medical center, medical center, medical cen… ah there it is!" Sonic quickly entered a door with 'Health Center' printed on it.

There were lots of test tubes and equipments. The blue hedgehog looked for the teal liquid-filled tubes on the desks, but couldn't find one. "Oh come on… where do you keep it, Egghe… oh?" Sonic stopped at a first aid kit box on the wall. He opened the box, and found a jar full of the fluid he was looking for. "Aha! Jackpot!"

At the same time, the wall broke down, revealing Knuckles, who just punched through the wall, followed with Amy smashing the wall from the other side with her hammer. Next was the door, which was being cut off by a Starlight's claw and Levinski's machete. Sonic sweatdropped, "Hey, what's with the thrashing entrance?"

"Well, that's how we make an entrance on Eggman's base…" said Knuckles, "Crush this, crush that. Isn't that how you get in? Break through the walls, shattering the windows, ramming against the machineries?"

"Okay, but I do remember about keeping the noise to a minimum."

"Wow, that's the first…" said Levinski.

Suddenly the alarm went off, alerting the group, "Great, now everyone awakes…"

Everyone quickly made a dash through the doors, crashing through several walls for shortcut. They made it to the X-Tornado without any significant difficulties. Tails was waiting patiently as the group went back to the plane, "You got the Liquid?"

Sonic then lifted up the jar. Tails smiled at him, "I knew you could do it! Alright, let's get out of here before someone realized that he was theft."

The X-Tornado took off, creating yet another hole through the wall. Everyone whooped as they escape to the darkened sky. "Wow, Eggman's gonna have lots of gaps to cover now…" said Sonic.

"You got that right, Sonic…" Knuckles chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : That's Day 4! Let's see if they can actually make the right cure for Cosmo in the next day!**

**Review please!**


End file.
